1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to molds for concrete products, and more particularly to a unitary plastic mold having generally rectangular longitudinally adjacent cavities fox forming concrete border stones which may be used in an adjacently joined or separated configuration and positioned relative to one another to form various linear, curved, and circular stone border arrangements.